User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl/Archive 2
Re: Mr. Onion Wouldn't dream of it, Lady Wolf! MinorStoop 14:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. But I _did_ get worried, when you didn't comment on my latest birdie avatar. :) MS. : - :) MinorStoop 15:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine it's okay,im fine.How are you? teamtwigirl 12:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: MS, the onion Thank you! :::graciously nodding::: MinorStoop 10:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Then you have no idea what an insult is! :-P MinorStoop 10:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::- ::Getting ready the pant duster...::: MinorStoop 11:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: LOL! :-P Friends! MinorStoop 11:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Missed the Jacob hugs - thanks! :) MinorStoop 12:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Top Ten List The top ten list is done - though it apparently did not show any pic (the links were there, though), and is an obsolete format. Your talk page is also done - allow me to do the necessary iterations to get it right. :) MinorStoop 13:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ouch! It's the vampire-to-be in the white dress that's dangerous! MinorStoop 13:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mr. Molina Freaking adorable??? Now, you got me as a crossbreed between ColdFish Jacob and HotPotato Edward!!! :-P MinorStoop 12:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Wonder how I could use the combination as an appetizer - or in a smörgåsbordhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/smörgåsbord... :) MinorStoop 12:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :-P MinorStoop 13:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Been there, done that - teams are not my forte. :) ::But you can go ahead, if you want. MinorStoop 20:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Might give it a try - after Easter. MinorStoop 20:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::There ya go. There's officially a Mr. Molina team, complete with category, badge and onions. Other than for testing, I'm not going to be in it. MinorStoop 17:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Signature fonts TEXTas an alternative to what I've seen used on your sig on Master LT's page. "xxx" is a font you can get from Word, "?" is the font size number, you can also get it from Word. "#??????": "#" is standard, I understand, but the six (and no more) "?" mean each anything between 0-9 and a-f. Some trial and error is required. MinorStoop 21:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Considering that here it's 11:30pm, tomorrow I've got guests for lunch, and on Easter Sunday I'm out to lunch, I might take anything up to Monday before answering. Can you be patient until then, oh Obsessed-with-Wolves? MinorStoop 21:31, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Now, it seems that we've got this end still loose. ::The code for a signature that links to an user page is: ::PARTIALNAME ::Insert your whole username in place of "USERNAME"; it will provide the link to your talk page. You can insert part or all of it in place of "PARTIALNAME". ::You can use any font from Word in place of "FontName", and any font size that word provides you for that particular font. in place of "number". ::"xxxxxx" in color is a string of six characters (there may be five, but am not sure about this) which can each range from 0 to 9 and a to f. You'll have to play a bit with them until you get the color you want. ::MinorStoop 17:56, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: Looks like ol' MS has answered your question. I'm sure far better than I could in my typical convoluted way of explaining. LuckyTimothy 18:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) hi!!! do u wanna play a twilght character on a twilight role play wiki? visit my blog at this address to find out more: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hello55522/TWILIGHT_ROLE_PLAY_WIKI_AUDITIONS messgae me if u decideu wanna be a character. u cant be bella or esme if u wanna be a character, click on the link on the blog then click on the character u want to be and comment on the audition page plz reply Hello55522 21:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Jella Brb, sobbing my eyes out because Jella is flawless and nothing hurts. Lol, but those gifs just prove that Bella made a HUGE mistake. She's so ridiculous, smh. But Jella is too damn much...too hot to handle. ;) I know this message is very random, but I'm a very random person, so it makes sense. I'm so excited to start my "What if" Jella fanfic. I don't think I have a name yet, but, if you like to read fanfiction, you can read it when it's done. I wanna know what you think. :) With Jellalicious love, TeamTaycob 15:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Font for Signatures #2 That sounds about right. MinorStoop 08:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :TT, you have a word processor on your machine, don't you? You can use the font from that. Refer to my previous message on the topic, #7 "Signature fonts". MinorStoop 08:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::You only need the name of the font. MinorStoop 09:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I wouldn't know about the "sig" page. I was talking about a piece of code you put in your preference page. :::You fill in username, font name, font size, color, then you open in a new page your preferences - "My Preferences" is called, second line in your account scroll-down. The first page appearing is "My info", its second section is "Signature". You copy and paste your signature code in the text box it offers, check on the "I want to use wikitext in my signature", scroll down, and click on the "Save" button, it's red on white. :::Wish I knew if and how the sig page interferes, I never used it. MinorStoop 09:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't know how to help you, then. I'm sorry. MinorStoop 09:55, April 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks :) BTW do you know whats wrong with my signarure Minorstoop gave me the code and i put it in propley and it comes out like this: [[user talk:imataycobsobettergetusedtoit|Miss.taycob]] 12:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC) do you see the problem? wuv you x Red Moon. Best picture among those cluttering your userpage! MinorStoop 10:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Without even having to correct anything, hee-hee! MinorStoop 12:23, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :) ::- Relax? :::snoring::: :-P. MinorStoop 11:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Renée Dwyer's content box The way I understand it, a content box is automatically created when there are enough higher order paragraphs on a page. Wouldn't swear it in court, but there does not seem to be any reason why this should happen also to a gallery. The problem, though, is that there are not too many stills for Renée, nor it appears that they can be grouped in enough paragraphs to reach that minimum. MinorStoop 10:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :As I said, it's not the total number of pics in a gallery, but the number of paragraphs - three (not enough) in Renée's gallery, four (quite enough) in Jessica's gallery. If you manage to get something under the heading of "New Moon" or "BD2", that should do the trick. :You know, I've never cared much for galleries; it takes a certain mindset for them - fanning over a character or an actor, if the expression is acceptable. I'm a lot more interested in the text pages and showing off my bird avatars - not to mention, of course, being a pain in the sitting ducks with my comments. :-P MinorStoop 10:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::You'll need either some pics of Renée in NM or wait for BD2. MinorStoop 11:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Pics addition to pages Can't really blame you if you do it this way for badges, but you can also add a number of pictures to pages in a single operation. :) MinorStoop 11:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :LOL - just a piece of information I wanted to bring to your attention. Do whatever you deem best; no imposition. MinorStoop 12:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ........guess so.. yes,i guess so.But i just thought the edward fan's would get a kick outta that.though i might add more,something exiting. loaf ya! GetUsedToItGirl 15:04, April 19, 2012 (UTC) You're so accurate and you know those characters a lot better than I do, obviously. *sobbing because I don't know these damn characters as well as I thought I did* You're. So. CORRECT. I've gotta admit it, Nike's Girl...you've trumped me yet again. But my only excuse for Jake not being funny is because I'M NOT FUNNY, and my excuse for Bella being bold is because I'm too bold for my own good. :/ Things. Must. Change. Thanks for your review, though! TeamTaycob 23:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - I cannot get enough of your signature. : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnd, ''my fic wouldn't be that fun if Bella was always like, "Ohmigod we shouldn't leave ohmigod I'm gonna worry about everything ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod Jake is so hot ohmigod we might have sex ohmigod Charlie is awkward ohmigoddddd." TeamTaycob 23:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Responses to your review. :3 'QUESTION :Did Jacob imprint on Bella?:O' ''That's a secret. You'll have to figure it out for yourself. ;) Again, Bella’s too decisive and “strong and independent” woman. We both know she isn’t. ;) ...You're right. I based her too much on myself. -_-'' “As I stared at Jacob, I vaguely thought back on when I had fallen off the motorcycle and called Jacob beautiful. I obviously hadn't hit my head that hard. Jake was so beautiful. The way the light reflected in his eyes brought out the golden flecks in his dark brown irises. His russet brown skin was warm and beautiful...and perfect, too. When I looked at Jacob, I could see that there was something about him. I had known from the start that he was special, but there was something about him now that seemed to be breaking him from the inside out. It was a little hard to believe that he was younger than me. His eyes held more stories and concealed more secrets than I could ever imagine.” '^^^THAT is plain gorgeous. Keep up with the good work!' ''Thank you! I wanted to include Bella fangirling over his beauty. Okay, I like the dialogue (it’s so Jella!) but you could make this more mysterious; You could have Jake “giving hints” to Bella for what he is just like in the movie. This is too "easy" ' ''I didn't want to make things too intense. The one-shot already had a lot of words by then. "We just protect the tribe." "From what?" "Vampires." I froze. "Well, none are around, anyway." "You don't know that." "And you do?" "Well, yeah, Bella." I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for freaking you out," he told me. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I was born this way." 'LOL! Born this way! I love it! Finally, Jacob disagrees (aka has his own opinion) with Bella. It’s nice to see them interacting. ' I have a Gaga reference and a Britney Spears reference in this fanfic. ;) And I should have had Jake disagreeing A LOT more. This fic is too kittens and rainbows. These kids ain't Bedward. 'IMO the “werewolf” talk should last longer. It was way too short. You could have mentioned Edward, then Jacob being mad at Bella, deciding to leave her and return to Forks and then Bella trying to get him back and so on. Again, this is your story, not mine. ' I didn't want it to be that drama-filled! I wanted to to be fun! *whine* 'From Youth Knows no Pain until Love out of Lust it is almost perfect as you express (mostly) Bella’s feelings for Jake and show their relationship. ' I could have written this fanfic in the second person, ya know. It was good that way. '*Note*: They are both really mature and serious sometimes..They act like adults. That’s why I liked the dialogue parts:They laughed, like they always do, like kids. Their relationship reminds me of a grown ups’ one. They are still teenagers. ' Maybe I'm a very mature teenager. 'You have them kissing the whole time, touching each other, hugging, holding hands etc. I know Jella is THTH, but I think there should be an argument between them, so that would be balanced. I mean, they are not Bedward, aka “I love you, you love me, now give me what I want!” It’s Jella. Relax ' DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN, this IS too lovey-dovey! F**k my life. '''IMO you should have written a paragraph in which Charlie is trying to find Bella, like in New Moon, or the pack trying to find Jacob. I know you didn’t want to focus on “minor characters” but you should have done something like that, just to inform the reader. Charlie's perspective would have been like, "Oh God, my daughter's gone...Gotta go to the store and get some more beer...." The pack would have been cool, but this fic IS strictly Jella. Generally, you made Bella far more kick @$$ than she truly is. She’s very bold, decisive and independent. She is also described to be beautiful,hot,cute but that’s how Jake sees her, so, I’ll accept this. ''' I was thinking about myself too much. '''About Jacob: Jake has the opposite problem; He’s not kick-@$$ enough. I don’t mean that he doesn’t swear enough, but he isn’t the impulsive and –sometimes (don’t hurt me!)- rude and selfish boy we all love. (remember Jake is not perfect) He listens to Bella way too much and he doesn’t have a strong opinion. And where is his humor which never fails to make Bella laugh? :/ You expressed his feelings about Bella really nice but his character really needs some improvements. (don’t hurt me!) You're right. I was too worried about making Jake too opinionated and a bit pushy, but Jacob IS too opinionated and a bit pushy. I just didn't know what to say. In that phase of New Moon, though, like right after he first phased, wasn't he always bitter and blaming himself for stuff? But yeah. You're right. When he's talking to Bella, he listens too much, and he's not funny - in this fic. Maybe I'm just not a funny writer. Maybe I should stick to the depressing, just-Bella-cutting-herself-fics. :/ TeamTaycob 13:23, April 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - THAT VIDEO WAS AWESOME.